thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Feb16Updates
February 29th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ep. 1-5 *Anime Abandon: Kekko Kamen *Dena: Vlog - #WTFU *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Top 3 Grossest Horror Films *Best for a Buck: Besiege *MMO Grinder: Swordsman *You Know Who: Heaven Sent *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 33 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Office Romance *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 67 - Friend Ship *Some Jerk with a Camera: Vlog - Leap Day at Disneyland 2012 February 28th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Avengers: Age of Ultron *Renegade Cut: The Oscar Goes To... *Tyger: Welcome to the Party - Tyger's take on #WTFU *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Supergirl *Projector: MAGfest Special - Fifty Shades of Black *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Psychostick *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 7 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 66 - Historical Friction February 27th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Drunkey Monkey Knifey *Game Den & Film Den: Labyrinth Part 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: TV Reviews - The X-Files: Season 10 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Apocalypse Rising *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Gods of Egypt & Triple 9 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 65 - Onion Friend February 26th, 2015 *Gaming Wildlife: If YouTube Were 100% Honest With Us...#WTFU *Renegade Cut: Eraserhead *Disneycember: By Popular Demand *The AngryJoeShow: Layers of Fear - Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Anthrax: For All Kings *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Only Yesterday *Brad Tries: Star Wars Ramen *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...I AM BREAD! *Ask Lovecraft: California *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: LIVE at MAGfest - Macho Man Randy Savage's Be A Man February 25th, 2016 *Shark Jumping: The Fairly Oddparents *Mud2MMO: When The Wheels Fall Off *Screen Crashers: Labyrinth *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - YouTube Copyright RANT: Where is the Fair Use? #WTFU *Projector: Triple 9 / A Bigger Splash *Rerez: Nintendo's Lost Console, The iQue Player *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - The Joker *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Labyrinth *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Lazer Team & Dance Camp *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 2, Part 1 *Demons Reviews: Ep. 2 - The Whole Enchilada February 24th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: If Footmen Tire You, What Will Horses Do? *MarzGurl: Fair Use: Don't Give Up! #WTFU *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Tokra Part 2 *Anifile: BFT - Knuckles and The Fairy *Lotus Prince: Lotus/Linkara - Killer7 Comic Books *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 12 *Rerez: Layers of Fear Spooky Unboxing & Review *Ask Lovecraft: Killer Tomatoes *Easy Go Mode: What is a Nerd? *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Hell Is Canon February 23rd, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Spawn *Suede: XS - What People Forget About Fair Use *History of Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2 Revised *The Count Jackula Show: The Witch *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...Minecraft *Dudley Dtoons: Dtoons Live - Gravity Falls Series Finale Discussion *Rerez: Positives - Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel *Battle Geek Plus: Speedrunners (PC) *Word Funk: Mr. Pepsi and the Deep Fingers *The Nostalgia Critic: 90s Movies & Past Oscar Nods February 22nd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Pokemon Adventures Ch. 1-2 *Lost in Adaptation: The Witches *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gamestop Were 100% Honest With Us *The AngryJoeShow: XCOM 2 Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Retro Rewind - Tremors *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 32 Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Clone Wars - Duchess of Mandalore *Specials: Making of NC - Labyrinth *Ask Lovecraft: Warhammer 40K *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 11 February 21st, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Ant-Man *Anime Abandon: My My Mai *Ross's Game Dungeon: Darkspore *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Race *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Prehistoric Pirate-Saurus *Lesbian Talk: The Belated Episode February 20th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Hands at 10 and 6 *Game Den & Film Den: Labyrinth, Part 1 *Chris Stuckmann: On Fair Use #WTFU *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - More Tribbles, More Troubles *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Witch & Risen *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 64 - Keystone Motel February 19th, 2016 *One Hit Wonderland: Mickey by Toni Basil *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Korean Tron *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Zoolander 2 & Cabin Fever *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Deadpool *Ask Lovecraft: The Most Merciful Thing *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 63 - Cry for Help *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Pusha T's King Push (feat. D. Respect) *Specials: Auditions and Cons 2016 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Some Jerk With A Patreon! February 18th, 2016 *Screen Shots: 009 RE: Cyborg *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Witch *Rerez: Super Nintendo Rare & Obscure Counter Tester *Mud2MMO: The Decline of Player Agency *Brad Tries: Pepsi Strong Energy *Timid Jester: Jester Bits - The Poltergeist *Anifile: BFT - Batman and Buff Mickey Mouse *You Know Who: Face The Raven *Demons Reviews: Ep 1 - They Bite *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Going Without *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 62 - Chille Tid February 17th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Second Glance *Needs More Gay: Vamperifica *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Films of 2015 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Tokra Part 1 *Weird Video Games: Aero Fighters (Arcade) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 31 *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 11 *Ask Lovecraft: Sade *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The LAST Episode February 16th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Where's the Fair Use? *The Yomarz Show: Dinner Date *Suede: XS - 5 Preschool Shows That DON'T Suck *Rerez: Street Fighter: The Movie *Dudley Dtoons: Team Teen: Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 1 *Some Guys I Know (show): Kazoo Kid-Dance Remix (ft. Mike Diva) *Battle Geek Plus: Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 61: We Need to Talk February 15th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #10 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Capcom Were 100% Honest With Us *The Count Jackula Show: Top 10 Romantic Horror Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Twilight *Rocked Reviews: Lamb Of God - As The Palaces Burn *The AngryJoeShow: Deadpool Angry Movie Review *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Deadpool *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - MagiQuest *Ask Lovecraft: Gandersnitch *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Bittersweet Fire *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Clone Wars: Voyage of Temptation February 14th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Jessica Jones Season 1 *Anime Abandon: The Place Promised In Our Early Days *Specials: Doug Reviews - Deadpool *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at Nazi Love Island *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Wizard Quest *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 6 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays The Witness *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 60 - Keeping It Together February 13th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Year of the Buttmonkey *Bum Reviews: Deadpool *Familiar Faces: 12 Forget-Me-Not Valentines *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Deadpool & How to Be Single *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Deadpool *Specials: Making of NC - Lady in the Water *Word Funk: A Mature Discussion about Pineapples *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Superhero Smorgasbord *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Zoolander 2 *MarzGurl: Iron Man Inspired Make-Up ft. CosmeticQT *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v Superman Final Trailer Angry Reaction February 12th, 2016 *Renegade Cut: Gone Girl *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Tries to Explain - Bombs Over Baghdad (B.O.B.) by Outkast *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man 2 *Projector: Deadpool/Zoolander 2 *Lucky Six Short Films: Deadpool Reviews Deadpool *Infomercialism: Original Squatty Potty Ad *Weekly Manga Recap: Ishida's Super Smart Plan *Ask Lovecraft: Legal Status *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Playing with Anger *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs Ep. 59 - Rising Tides, Crashing Skies *MasakoX: Console Classics (THROWBACK) *Vangelus: V-Build - Diablock Convoy February 11th, 2016 *Stuff You Like: Prince Zuko *Screen Shots: The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor *Specials: Real Thoughts On NC - Inspector Gadget *History of Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 (Re-edited) *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Leon *Rocked Reviews: Hands Like Houses - Dissonants *Briactions: The Order: 1886 *Anifile: BFT - Legend of Waluigi: Tennis Racquet of Time Part 2 *Brad Tries: Zima *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man (NES) Part 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Samurai Cop February 10th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: War Room *Nash: The Musical Chair - The Replacements *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time XIV *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Millennium Falcon *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Farscape - Revenging Angel *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Last Shift *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 10 *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man (NES) Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: College *Vangelus Reviews: Captain Phasma (Star Wars Black Series) February 9th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Labyrinth *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2015 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 30 Review *Suede: XS - Bronies ARE America *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Yakuza Apocalypse *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man (NES): Part 1 *Specials: NC Real Thoughts On - Christmas with the Kranks February 8th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #8 *Lost in Adaptation: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *Gaming Wildlife: If The Fine Bros. Were 100% Honest With Us *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Wars - Clone Wars: The Mandalore Plot *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Sevendust - Seasons *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 29 Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - The Division *Ask Lovecraft: Gothic Role Playing *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 10 *Word Funk: Dice Funk: Part 20 - Pimps Stole My Blood *Best For a Buck: Black Desert - Most Insane Character Creator Ever? *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Blades (Transformers Generations) February 7th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Daredevil Season 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Most Disappointing Games of 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Deadpool *Ross's Game Dungeon: Boppin' *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Choice *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 58: Sworn to the Sword *Count Jackula: Stream #7 - Interview with That Horror Whore *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - The Return of Lightning Returns February 6th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - We All Need the D *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Dark Page *Specials: Making of NC - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hail, Caesar & Pride and Prejudice and Zombies *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Suited For Success *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing (January 2016?) *Word Funk: Who's Your Favorite Scatback? *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 57: Reformed February 5th, 2016 *Renegade Cut: Beyond the Black Rainbow *Sibling Rivalry: Kung Fu Panda 3 *Some Guys I Know (show): Our 8th Grade Dance *Ask Lovecraft: Story *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs Episode 56 - Love Letters *Weekly Manga Recap: Aki Sora *One Movie Later: Saving Mr. Banks (Classic) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Blackstar by David Bowie *Vangelus Reviews: First Order Stormtrooper (Star Wars Black Series 6") February 4th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Infomercialism: Squatty Potty *theFARS: A Better F#%cking Ant-Man Movie *Rocked Reviews: Silver Snakes - Saboteur *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - John Wick *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 1 - Part 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hail, Caesar! February 3rd, 2016 *LLOYD: Ep. 2 - My Big Fat Geek Buddy *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Children of Dune Part 3 *Anifile: BFT - Legend of Waluigi: Tennis Racquet of Time Part 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Awards *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 9 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Hot Spot (Transformers Generations) February 2nd, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Jiger *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Tangled vs Frozen *Needs More Gay: Undertale *Il Neige: Trailer Mash-Up - Pokemon: The First Movie vs X-Men: Apocalypse *Dudley Dtoons: Dtoons Live - Chatting with Animator Andrew Kaiko *Battle Geek Plus: Tecmo Super Bowl 2016: Denver Broncos vs. Carolina Panthers (NES) February 1st, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Star Wars #3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Dragonball: Evolution *Mud2MMO: Mud2MMO Reacts to the Fine Brothers Trademark Videos *MMO Grinder: Blade and Soul *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 9 *Rocked Reviews: Anchor & Braille - Songs for the Late Night Drive Home *Ask Lovecraft: React *Count Jackula: The Count Jackula Stream (1/30/16) - Interview with H.P. Lovecraft *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Idiot Downstairs *Vangelus: V-Build - Loto Twin Set (Gundam HGUC) Category:Content Category:Updates